


Moonlit Waltz

by dephamoursan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, bingung aku, hope it still counts, kebanyakan dialog, san calls woo "marshall", vampire theme?, woo calls san "gumball", woosan main ml
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephamoursan/pseuds/dephamoursan
Summary: San ngajak Wooyoung buat mabar pake Cecilion & Carmilla
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 6





	Moonlit Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to fic pertamaku di platform merah ini! 
> 
> Aku buat ini as an entry for atzship ficfest~ Dapet theme vampire dan jujur aku sebenernya bingung kudu nulis apa awalnya, but i look at Cecilion and Carmilla and poof! Terciptalah ini. Semoga masih masuk ke theme vampirenya TT
> 
> Anyway, aku bukan pro player. Bukan juga player rank tinggi kayak Legend ke atas atau player yang pernah pake taktik hyper carry. Rankku masih di Master, so if ada kesalahan dalam scene gameplaynya, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.
> 
> Now, enjoy the story!

“Ihhh, ayo sekali-sekali mabar pake Cecilion Carmilla! Kan kita dah pernah mabar pake Lancelot Odette, ayo mabar lagi pake couple official!”

“San sayang...”

“Iya tau, kamu agak kaku make mage. Tapi, bukan berarti kamu sepenuhnya gak bisa kan? Buktinya Harith win rate 76% itu apa?”

“And that’s the only mage i’ve ever played, sayang. Aku bahkan gak pernah make Eudora yang notabenenya hero gratis sumbangan Moonton.” Wooyoung masang muka melas yang jelas aja dibales sama muka datar San.

“Terus gunanya kamu ngabisin battle point sama diamond buat beli Cecilion sekalian sama skinnya itu apa kalo gak di pake?”

Yang ditanyain cuma bisa garuk kepala sambil nyengir sebelum jawab, “Di pake sih, buat pamer ke Yunho sama Mingi.”

“Dihhh, gitu kamu. Au ah, aku mabar berdua sama Yeosang aja. Dia ganteng, gak kayak kamu.” Gebukan bantal dari San melayang tepat ke kepala Wooyoung, sementara yang di gebuk ketawa keras ngeliat pacarnya.

“Perasaan emang semua cowok ganteng di mata kamu.” Dia ngerebahin kepalanya di pangkuan San, ngebiarin yang lebih tua mainin rambutnya.

“Gantengnya Yeo beda tau! Dia mirip sama Cecilion, ganteng khas vampir!”

“Cecil kan blood demon, San. Bukan vampir...”

San majuin bibirnya sambil buang muka. “Bodo amat, yang penting ganteng kayak vampir.”

Wooyoung ngehela napas. Daripada ngeliat pacarnya makin ngambek, yaudah lah dia akhirnya milih buat ngalah. Sekalian biar dikatain ganteng, soalnya dia jarang banget dikatain ganteng sama San. Adanya mah dinistain mulu dia di depan viewers twitch pacarnya. Masa kalah sama sahabatnya yang tiap hari pacarnya puji terus?

“Oke, ayo kita mabar pake Cecil Carmi.”

Mata San langsung ngelebar, dan biasanya Wooyoung suka lemah tiap ngeliat star-filled eyes yang lebih tua.

“Beneran nih?!”

“Iya, tapi entaran aja. Aku mau liat tutorial sama tips mainin-”

Belum sempet dia nyelesaiin kata-katanya, Wooyoung udah ngerasain ada bibir empuk yang nempel di pipinya.

“Makasih, Wooyoung ganteng! Sayaaaang banget sama Wooyoung~” San senyum manis sebelum dia berdiri dan ngejatuhin kepala Wooyoung ke lantai buat keluar kamar.

Wooyoung sama sekali gak gerak atau ngomong apapun setelah San nyium dia, cuma bisa bengong natap langit langit kamar. Tanpa sadar, tangannya keangkat ke pipi sambil nyengir nyengir.

Haduh, makin semangat dia buat latihan make Cecilion.

-

“Halo semuanya! Gumball disini~” San ngelambaiin tangannya ke kamera.

“Jadi hari ini kita bakal main Mobile Legends lagi. Tapi nih tapi, ada game kali ini bakal ada twistnya. Kita bakal ngelakuin challenge untuk make hero Vampire! Vampire yang aku maksud itu hero yang mirip vampire, punya skin vampire, atau hero yang terkenal sama *spell vampnya.”

Wooyoung siap buka lobby Ranked begitu denger pacarnya mulai ngejelasin challenge yang bakal mereka lakuin. Tangannya udah sibuk mencetin tombol invite sambil nyimak penjelasan San.

“Aku bakal mabar sama Marshall, Hetmon, Uno, dan Minky. You know lah, squad mabarku kayak biasanya. Mumpung mereka juga lagi main ke apartemenku yaudah sekalian aja.” Ketawa kecilnya San muncul sehabis nyebut 

“Ah, aku udah di invite nih! Semuanya dah siap kan yes?” San nanya sambil nengok ke belakang. Teriakan serempak dari 4 orang di kamar itu pertanda kalau mereka udah siap.

“Yuk, langsung aja kita ke draft picknya!”

-

Mereka sekarang udah ada di in game. Sesuai kayak kata-katanya kapan hari, dia make Cecilion. San juga berhasil ngepick Carmilla. Mereka berdua bakal nemenin Yunho yang bakal jadi *hypercarry pake Lancelot skin Dark Earl di midlane. Yeosang yang jadi offlaner kali ini make Yu Zhong, sedangkan Mingi yang jadi sidelaner make Ruby.

Tangan Wooyoung sebenernya udah keringetan pas dia *draft pick di mulai. Meskipun dia udah nyoba main Cecilion di classic 5 kali bareng tim publik, tetep aja dia takut malah jadi beban gara gara kebiasannya petakilan dan maju sendiri tiap make hero (tapi ujung-ujungnya ya berhasil kabur), apalagi dia disini jadi support buat Yunho. Jadi disini dia berusaha buat hati-hati.

Udah masuk waktu lategame dan team mereka kena *snowballing. Itu semua gara-gara mereka blunder ngeliat carrynya mereka sekarat padahal darah mereka sendiri juga pada sekarat tanpa tau kalau support si carry mau dateng sehabis resurrecting. Akhirnya kena wipe out mereka. Jadi sia-sia mereka menangin earlygame-nya.

Suasana lagi mencekam. Skor 14 – 27. Turret mereka cuma sisa 3 Inhibitor sama Base yang berarti vision mereka menipis. Enemy lagi ilang dari map, bukan berarti mereka bisa maju seenaknya. 

“ANYING, WEH MEREKA LORD!” Teriakan Yeosang bikin mereka panik.

“AYO SUSUL WEH.” Yunho jadi ikutan teriak

“SUSUL BAE, GUA STAY DI BASE BUAT CLEAR MINION DULU. CEPETAN WOY SEBELUM KELAR.” Mingi langsung aja ping ke area Lord dan tanpa banyak omong, mereka langsung keluar dari base.

“Sayang, ulti sama Moonlit Waltz masih ada kan?” San nanya ke Wooyoung yang daritadi ngerutin kening.

“Masih nih.” 

“Siap-siap pake ya.” Gak ada balesan dari Wooyoung, cuma anggukan kepala sebagai konfirmasi.

Mereka sembunyi di bush, dan team enemy gak ada yang ngecek bush sekitar dan cuma fokus ngabisin Lord. Dilihat-lihat darah mereka juga setengah gara-gara kena pukul Lord. 

“Sekarang.”

Itu cue buat mereka. Wooyoung langsung pake Moonlit Waltz yang ngajak masuk San dan maju bareng Yeosang yang udah berubah jadi naga pake ultimatenya. San cepet cepet keluar dari badan Wooyoung ke arah Lord dan make skill satunya.

An Ally has slain Lord!

Bukan lagi teriakan panik, teriakan seneng yang kali ini ngisi kamar itu.

“GAS WOY BANTAI, SEKARAT NOH SEKARAT.” Yunho teriak sambil maju pake ulti.

Wooyoung juga langsung nyalain ultinya dan maju ngejar carrynya enemy dulu.

Shutdown!

“PINTER WOO, TERUS LANJUT.”

Double Kill!

“PARAH ANYING LU, GILA.” Mingi nginjak-nginjak lantai sambil ketawa keras.

Komentar kecil dari temen-temennya itu langsung naikin confidencenya Wooyoung. Gold yang di dapetin sehabis shutdown carry enemy banyak banget yang bikin itemnya cepet jadi, yang juga berarti skill dia makin kerasa sakit. Dia makin berani buat ngeluarin skillnya.

Triple Kill!

Muka mereka makin nyala begitu dia berhasil matiin satu enemy lagi. Harapan buat comeback muncul

“BODO AMAT GUA CARRY. SINI GUA JADI SUPPORT LU, MEN.” Yunho juga ikut ninggikan suaranya sambil senyum-senyum

“NIH DUA LAGI GUA TARIK.” Mingi yang baru sampe di area Lord langsung gunain ultinya buat narik tank enemy. With that, first skill Wooyoung meluncur.

Shutdown! SAVAGE! Wiped out.

Ketawa dan teriakan mereka mengeras. Suara tepuk tangan, tepuk tembok, dan tepuk lantai juga makin menjadi-jadi.

“SELEBRASI ENTAR DULU HEH, AYO PUSH MUMPUNG WIPED OUT.” San jadi antusias. Dimplenya muncul lagi, dan Wooyoung pingin sumpah kalo itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah San pancarin. 

“AYO AYO PUSH!”

Mereka langsung mencar. Wooyoung dan San push mid, top di push sama Yeosang, sedangkan Yunho dan Mingi bantuin Lord push bottom. Dan sekarang, salah satu inhibitor turret enemy sudah di hancurin begitu team itu resurrecting. Lord masih hidup, jadi mereka berani masuk ke base mereka. 

Ngebuat mati enemy jadi kerasa lebih gampang karena item mereka sekarang udah jadi semua. Sekali combo, udah mati lagi mereka. Tapi mereka lebih mentingin buat cepet-cepetan end dengan ngehit base.

VICTORY!

-

Wooyoung ngejatohin handphonenya ke lantai dan senderan ke tembok sambil dongak. Capek banget dia. Beda sama temen-temennya yang udah salto, joget, kayang, headbang, dan sujud syukur. Macem-macem lah. Tapi, San gak ikut mereka selebrasi. Daritadi nunduk terus, jelas aja Wooyoung khawatir dong sama pacarnya.

“Ey say-”

Baru aja dia mau ngomong, tapi udah keburu di peluk San. Bagai kena skill Aurora pas barnya udah merah, Wooyoung ngefreeze di tempat. Pikirannya langsung ikut ngefreeze begitu sang pacar ndusel ke dadanya.

“Makasih banyak ya, Wooyoung! Kita menang gara-gara kamu, dan kamu keren banget. Love banyak buat Marshall~” Suara dan kekehan kecil San entah kenapa masih kedengeran meskipun agak keredam di dada Wooyoung. 

Perlahan-lahan, dia meleleh dan ngangkat tangannya buat ngelus rambut pink San.

“Sama-sama, Gumball sayang. Love you too.” Dia naruh kecupan kecil di kening San dan bikin pipi yang lebih tua memerah.

Mereka berdua diem kayak gitu selama beberapa menit. Hampir aja San ketiduran saking nyamannya nyender kalo aja Mingi gak ngingetin soal live streamnya yang masih jalan. 

San ngelakuin closing dan matiin kameranya, terus natap Wooyoung sambil nyengir ganteng.

“Can i get my cuddle now, lov-”

“Nak San? Saya denger tadi ada yang teriak dari sini. Nak San gapapa kan?”

Oh well, kayaknya sesi cuddle mereka kudu di tunda sebentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Istilah istilah:
> 
> Spell Vamp: kemampuan meregenerasi HP dengan menghantamkan skill aktif ke arah lawan, baik itu magical skill ataupun physical skill.  
> Hypercarry: strategi dimana core atau carry (sang pemberi damage utama) di dalam tim hanya ada satu orang. Sementara itu, 4 hero lainnya hanya berperan sebagai support.  
> Snowballing: situasi di mana keadaan tim sudah berat sebelah, satu tim sudah unggul beberapa step seperti jumlah gold dsb
> 
> Btw, find me on Twitter with the username @ISQUARIUS & ML with username yunariesan


End file.
